Pretentious Assholes and Their Somehow Not Real Ability To Make Friend
by glub-glub-fucker
Summary: Humanstuck EriKar Oneshot to fill a prompt for my friend; or the Alternian title- Eridan Gets Depressed After His Plans With Feferi Get Cancelled Because Of Sollux So He Goes To Karkat For Pale Cuddles And Movie Night To Cheer Up.


"Karkat and Eridan talking about his feelings"

You drew the blanket closer around you and scowled over towards the hipster lying on the other end of your couch, his back against the arm rest and his legs pulled up to his chest so he was facing you. He has his head lying against his knees as he continues to dump all of his relationship problems on you at one time.

He just showed up at your door, thick tears rolling down his cheeks, sniffling as he tried not to look like a total mess. He pushed you out of the way and invited himself to lay down on your couch. It was an ass-y thing for him to do, not even saying hi or asking if he could come in, considering you didn't even talk that much. And as much as you wanted to tell him off, you decided against it so you didn't make him feel worse than he already was. Not that you knew what was wrong…

You got a pair of blankets and a few pillows for you two to have as you stretched out on the couch with him. You've been talking about what happened since he walked in the door.

Apparently, he had invited Feferi to come hang out with him tonight and go to the movies like they use to do when they were still close. Fef agreed to the plans. Being the caring girl she is, that's not much of a surprise. What does come as a surprise, though, is the fact that when Eridan got to her house to pick her up, she had come to the door with Sollux wrapped around her waist with his face buried in her neck and told Eridan she had other plans for tonight.

"… And I know she's in a relationship with Sol. I don't even think that is what's botherin' me the most. It's the fact she actually fuckin' _blew me off_ after we had plans just so she could mess around with Sol all night." His eyebrows knit together as he stared down at his feet, curling and uncurling his toes. "It's not like she never sees him, they're _always _together. We _never _get to hang out anymore." He let out a sigh, and you can tell this is something that is really getting to him. But Feferi is always what is really getting to him.

You stare at him for a second, before sighing and holding out your arms for him to climb into. He looks at you for a second, bewildered, before realizing what you're referring to and smile as he climbs into your grasp. You press your face against his chest, and he puts his chin on the top of your head, letting a small, somber smile come to his face. You move back a touch to look up at him.

"I know I'm not as good as her, and it's not the same. But… You can stay here if you want to." You huff and cross your arms, looking off to the floor. "I mean, we can put a movie in or some shit and I can order pizza or Chinese food or whatever." You grumble a bit.

He stares at you for a moment, his face blank and unreadable, before a smile lights up his face and he nods. You squeak and your eyes widen as he pulls you close against his chest again. By this time, you're pretty much sitting on his lap. You relax into his touch as soon as he begins to pull away. "Thank you, Kar. Pizza and a movie sounds great."

You nod, and snatch your phone off the table to call the pizza place. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Hawaiian, please." He gives you a small smile as he moves to go look through your movies. You scoff at his taste in pizza. Who the fuck puts pineapple and ham on a pizza? You order the disgusting pizza for him anyway, just to cheer him up, but get a small cheese for yourself. You certainly wouldn't be eating any of that slop.

You hang up the phone after your order was taken. Eridan was still looking through your movies, cases scattered all over the floor. You notice he has 'Red Tails' in his hands. You bought it on a whim one day, just to get a better deal on one of your romcoms, you're sure. You totally forgot Eridan liked war movies and the like. He begins tearing into the plastic, finally opening it, and puts the new disk in the DVD player then moves back to the couch. He pulls you into his arms. You relax into him, knowing he needs the affection.

"The idiot at the pizza place said it'd be about 30 minutes. So, what the hell is this shit about?" You bring something up just to hear him talk, hopefully a smile will show up. Wait, what the hell was that? You freeze a bit, glaring at your thoughts. Damn, you were _not_ going to fall for fishface.

As you thought, though, his face lights up as he starts to talk about the movie. You aren't really listening. You're thinking about what you just thought about. Now that you're thinking about it, the thought really wasn't that bad.

The movie starts and you sit there, cuddled into his side, lost in thought. Would it really be that bad to actually be with Eridan? You don't really understand what he's done to make everyone else hate him so badly. Feferi just stopped talking to him once she became closer to Sollux, Sollux was always jealous of Eridan because he knew Feferi still had feelings for him somewhere in the back of her heart, Eridan and Kanaya were pretty ok, but other than that, he didn't really know of anyone else who would talk to the sea-dweller. Not even just to occasionally check up on him.

Karkat thought he was pretty damn lonely, since all of his other friends were in relationships and didn't have time for his bullshit. At least he still had Terezi and Gamzee and Kanaya and Sollux… He actually had a lot of people he could open up to. And Eridan didn't have anyone. His whole world revolved around Feferi, and once she left with Sollux, he was left with nothing but his own self-loathing.

You look up at him, not giving a shit if he catches you or that the movie is playing. He just needed a little bit of love and care, and you don't think he'd be the big douche everyone is claiming of him. And that's saying something from you, considering you think everyone is a big douche.

He looked down at you for a second, smiled, and then looked back up. You nuzzled back into your spot, a little embarrassed he noticed you staring, but overall you were comfortable in his side. You only got up once when the pizza, but generally refused to get up from his comfy side. Even after the movie ended, you just cuddled into the warmth of the hipster. He wrapped his arms around you and you looked up at him, yawning.

"You know, you aren't that bad when you aren't being a pretentious asshole. Stop it." He smiled at you as your eyes finally dropped.


End file.
